Dimitri's life on the homefront
by Raginkagion
Summary: This is a story of dimitri's life on the home front it includes almost all of the characters and i gave dimitri a wife. Isumary sucksw but the story dont give it a chance.


Zero Warz

A new Begining

75 yeears go a rebelion started in our land. Brother turned against brother in a bloody war filled deception, betrayal, treason, murder, and eatth. These were the time we called the forgotten age. An age full off misery and sufferinus all, that our nation, the nation of Masterzera fell to the new invaders land, The Gittish Empire. They used theforrgten age to conquer our empire, it was a taqtical move, yet also a cheap shot. 30 years later took back our land at a huge cost. And now we are at war Nassarine our sworn enemies. ANd we will conquer. That is not a prediction, it's a promise.

Dimitri Petrenko's PoV

"Machine Guns! On the ridge!" Wickervix shouting just as a mortar exploded next to him ripping him apart.

"Shit! RPG on the ridge, look out!" I was knocked off my feeett and ihit the ground hard. My ears were ringing, and my vision turned grey, and blurry. My friend Reznov came running over to me and dragged me to my feet, he said.

"Dimitri, RPG got Miller there is no way he will survive. We need to get up that hill and nuetralize those rpgs now!" Reznov Screamed over the Nassarinian Kamikazes that were just coming in.

"Yes sir." i stated bravely, full of daring and vigor. Justn then a shell hit next to me and huge bits of shrapoenal flew into my leg.

"Augh!" i wailed in pain ,as thhe last bits of metal peirced my skin. " Fuck!" I screamed i began spewing up profanity. My brother Pelov, and friend Chernov, as well as Reznov came rushing over to help me. While Nikolai opened fire spewing our colorful bits of profanity.

"Don't just sit there help him!" Reznov screamed at a nearby medic. Who i think is named Petrov. He jumped up and ran over and Picked out the shrapenal as fast as he could ignoring my screams of pain. Then when he was done he wrapped my bloody scratched up leg in cloth, and grabbed a stick and made a tournaquet. I watched him get up grab his carbine start shooting just as a sniper rifle went off and i saw his head get torn clean off.

We were pinned down and we couldn't do shit. It made me so angry, So Fucking angry! Just then a bullet peirced the side of my skull and i fell down dead. Though I could still hear a voice calling my name and a jabbing pain in my lower left leg.

Just then i woke up to see my wife Illa staring at me. Her Bueatiful blue eyes staring straight at me, A worried look on her face. Her long Black hair flowing in the wind that was blowing through the doors of the Mansion.

"Hi" I said with a gruff voice, shifting over slightly to check what time it is.

" You were still sleeping so I tried to shake you awake. I made breakfast and the kids are up. Pelov, and his family are coming over and so is Chernov and his Family, then there is Nikolai, he is also coming over, but Reznov is coming. She said Pouting after the word Nikolai passed her lips.

"Baby it's gonna be alright." I said trying to soothe her generic fear or Sadness.

"Alright!? Last time he was here he tried to rape me! And you say it's gonna be fine!?" just then she started crying on my shoulder. I haven't seen her cry since... Actually she never cries. She couldn't cry for her life. "

Let's just go eat something and forget about this for now."

(After breakfast...)

The kids went to their friend's houses and nobody was there but me, and Illa I was upstairs lying on the bed watching TV. When suddenly Illa came out of nowhere and jumped on top of me wearing a see through dress and said

" I called and told them to come over tommorow" Illa stated in a very, very suductive tone.

"Umm... Ok!" Not sure where she was going. Actually I could, but I decide to act clueless. Somehow, using all her strength, she flipped me over top of her and looked at me. She took her see through dress, which to no surprise was the only thing she had on. And then she said "make love to me"

Illa's PoV

It felt so good to have Dimitri make love to me again. Ever since the kids we haven't had sex in forever. As he slid back into me slowly as if not to hurt me it felt so good. Two hours later we were done.

Dimitri's PoV

I finnaly rolled of Illa and sighed "now that was amazing." I stated. After along pause Illa said, "your tellin me you weren't on the receiving end." she said with a chuckle.

"Hee hee, I think the kids should be picked up by now." I said, trying to shut her up.

" Yeah yeah im gonna go now" she said. I always worry about her when she goes off on a trip like this. I looked out the window as she got into her car and waved to me as she pulled out the driveway and drove off to pick the kids up.

Five minutes later i heard a knock on the door. when I answered it Nikolai was sitting there looking at me.

"Nikolai didn't Illa tell you to come tomorrow." i asked

"Yeah said somthing about sex right?" he asked, obviously drunk. a long silence fell. Im just yanking ya, sorry." This guys stupid.

"yeah well its not that funny." I stated obviously bothered by this.

"Anyway the drawings for the Red Army are tomorrow, just wanted to make sure you heard. Didn't want Stalin to think you were skippin out on him. Again." Nikolai said, as I stood there shocked, just shocked.

End of Book 1/9

By: Keenan

Endorsed by: Keenan Bollar

Reviews:


End file.
